


Right Words

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Digimon), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken wants to find the right words to say thank you to all of them, but nothing feels right at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Words

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Right Words  
 **Characters:** Ken  
 **Word Count:** 198|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus prompt 'gratitude'; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #49, drabble between 151-200 words  
 **Summary:** Ken wants to find the right words to say thank you to all of them, but nothing feels right at all.

* * *

Ken wanted to find a way to say thank you. He wanted to tell them all how much their friendship meant to him. Even before his brother's death and before he'd become the Digimon Kaiser, he'd never had friends like them. Everyone had wanted to know Osamu, the genius, the shining star, the one meant for a glorious destiny. 

They'd wanted to know Ken afterward, as he began to glow on his own, but that hadn't been him, and now that he _was_ himself, not so many people wanted to hang out with him. 

Except for them. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Hikari. Even the older Chosen wanted to visit. It wasn't as if what he'd done didn't matter. None of them could forget it. It was more like they all forgave him and wanted to help him to do better. 

And he wanted to tell them thank you. He wanted to _do something_ for them, and yet nothing he thought of seemed good enough. The words sounded hollow. The actions felt fake. 

When he brought this up to Daisuke, the redhead only swatted him on the shoulder and told him none of it was necessary. They already knew. 

**The End**


End file.
